Stupid Mastake
by SMackedsuport101
Summary: What happenes when Stella tells MAc she's leaving and he finds out why.  The caracters don't belong to me there the property of CBS. Please comment and review : for the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Mac Taylor was walking to his office after a long day of work. He walked around the corner and saw Stella pacing up and down in his office. He smiled at the sight of her. He opened the door and asked her

Stella what are you doing here?"

"Mac do you care about me?"

"Of course I do why would you ask such a thing?"

"I don't understand. This afternoon just got me thinking about everything. What I mean to say is everything or radar dose the people that say they care about me do they mean it and if not will I always be alone?"

Mac and Stella stood in his office. Mac was very confused because he had no idea what the meaning of all this was, why Stella was waiting for him in his office, why she was asking him this and most important why she think they don't care about her. He looked Stella in the eyes. Her green emeralds where filled with tears. She looked like a helpless puppy, sad, filled with fear, just looking for some comfort and all he wanted to do was pull her close into a comforting hug, to let her know she is not alone in this world, that he is with her and he will always be no matter what. Mac understood that whatever this was about that it was serious enough to make her cry so he touched Stella's cheek and told her

"Stella you will never be alone, I will always be here, and I will always care about you."

Eyes still connected Stella took Mac's hand of her cheek. Her tears where now on her lashes and slowly starting to roll down her cheeks. She said with her voice starting to break

"Mac, you won't always be here for me. You have your own life to live and sometimes all I am is a bother and a nag and what kind of friend am I if I keep relying on you for everything."

"Don't say that Stell. I will always be here for you and you know that, you do."

Mac still could not believe what Stella was saying and he slowly started to feel his heartbreak piece by piece. Stella pleaded

"Mac please stop saying that, please stop making this harder then it already is."

"Make what harder what are you talking about Stella?"

"Mac I am leaving."

"What, what do you mean leaving?"

"Mac I am leaving the department and I am leaving New York."

Mac opened his mouth and started to choke out his words.

"You can't leave the department and you… you can't leave New York, but most of all you can't leave me."

"I am Sorry Mac I just can't do this. I can't have you living a lie. I just… I can't. This is good bye Mac forever."

Stella brushed Mac's cheek and left with tears running down her face. It was the last words that made the pain race fast and hard throw Mac that he started to cry with out even knowing. He could barley move it felt like his hart was just ripped out of his chest, he felt like… like… like he lost Claire agene, but it was not Claire no it was Stella. He's losing someone that means the world to him someone he has come to love more then he loved Claire and he can't do anything about it or is there something he could do? He can still see her he can still stop her. So Mac ran out of his office, but came to a holt when he saw Stella standing the elevator. They looked at each other and as the elevator doors closed Mac screamed

"Stella don't leave!"

Everyone that was still in the lab stopped with their work and Mac just ignored them and ran to the stairs and made his way down to the parking area. He saw Stella walking to her car and he called out while running to her

"Stella please just wait."

Stella stood at the driver's side of the car and turned around and saw Mac standing a few feet from her. She wiped her tears and asked

"What Mac, what more do you want from me?"

"Stella an explanation would be nice."

"Mac just accept that I am leaving. I mean you'll get over it soon enough."

Stella got in her car and started the engine. Mac knew that they're conversation was over and all he could do is stand aside and watch her leave. He turned around, wiped his tears and walked back to his office. Mac slumped down in his chair and laid forward on his crossed arms, he didn't even look up when Danny entered and asked

"Hey Mac, what's wrong?"

"It's Stella."

"What happened?"

"She's leaving Danny, Stella's leaving New York."

"What, why?"

"I don't know Danny."

Danny was about to say something when Lindsay stormed in and interrupted him

"Mac I need to tell you something."

"Lindsay can't it wait until tomorrow."

"Mac it's about Stella. She said she's leaving."

"I know."

Danny asked Lindsay

"Do you know why?"

"That's why I'm here. She said she's leaving because you don't want her here. Mac how could you?"

Lindsay said as she wanted to start and cry. Don came in and asked

"Hey I'm I missing the tea party?"

Mac ignored Don and asked Lindsay

"Lindsay what would make her think I don't want her here?"

"I don't know Mac."

Don moved closer and asked

"Wait is this about Stella."

"Yes, Don she's leaving and she say it's because I don't want her here."

"O Mac I know why she thinks that."

"Why Don please tell me."

"Because you said you did not care about her at all and that it would be best if she could just be out of your life. That's cold Mac what where you thinking?"

"I never said that Don."

"A, yes you did."

"When?"

"When I walked in the morgue today remember."

"Stella wasn't with you."

"She was, but she stormed out after she hired what you said."

"We weren't talking about her we were talking about Peyton."

"O now that makes sense."

"Stella just assumed we were talking about her?"

"Yeah."

"Ok you guys I need to go."

Mac sprang out of his chair, grabbed his coat and left Danny, Lindsay and Don standing dumbstruck in his office. Mac nearly ran over Haweks, Sid and Adam that was walking by. The rest left his office and Haweks asked Danny

"Where is Mac going in such a rush?"

"Let's just say he is blinded by love."

Lindsay gave Danny a smack on his shoulder even doe she knows he is right and Sid said

"So that would be Stella."

And Don answered

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Stella wiped off the tears on her cheeks and closed her apartment door. She got change into more comfortable clothes, walked to the kitchen and poured her self a glass of wine. She took a few sips and started to notes her vision was getting blurry of all the tears so she wiped them again. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked herself in the mirror. Stella could barley recognized herself. Her eyes where extremely red from all the crying and she felt so weak. She got even more upset looking at herself and started to think

_He does not even want me here_._ He does not care so why should I care why?_

Stella got mad and she screamed at herself

"Stop it, just stop crying! Pull your self together!"

That did not help the problem at all it just made the pain worst. Stella could barley keep herself up and fell to the ground. She sat there and cried for a wail when the doorbell rang. Stella got up and walked offer to the door to open it. When she saw it was Mac she swung the door closed, but Mac blocked it with his hand and said

"Stella just wait. We need to talk."

"Mac move your hand."

"Just give me few minutes please."

"OK."

Stella opened the door wider. They stood in her doorway. Stella was avoiding eye contact. Mac looked at her and could not remember if he had ever seen her like this. He caught a glimpse of her eyes only for a few seconds. They where red of crying and filled with sadness, regret, anger, but sadness the most. He hated seeing her like this and to think this is all about a stupid mistake he made with out even knowing, a stupid mistake he hated himself for saying that and Stella thinking he said that about her. So now he is going to settle this once and for all.

"Stella this afternoon what I said it was not about you."

"O and why should I believe that? Mac you know this is really stupid you should just leave."

"No, Stella I am not going anywhere, I'm not going to lose you so will you just listen to me, after you left me in my office you ripped out my hart. I felt pain witch I am still feeling that I haven't felt since Claire died even worst. So I at less disserve a chance to explain don't I?"

Stella looked at Mac in shock. She has not seen him like this in a long time. To tell the truth the last time she saw him like this was in fact when Claire died. She could see the sadness and pain she is cosign him and couldn't keep her tears back any longer. She answer him with a nodded.

"Stella, I was talking about Peyton and not you. Stell you should know by now I would never say that about you and what I told you in the office I meant it and you should know that I would truly never stop caring about you, you mean too much to me and I won't ever throw that away, I want you in my life I do. So just please let me know everything will be ok, please tell me you wound leave, please?"

Mac was now standing in Stella's apartment waiting for a response. When she clutched Mac's shirt and rest her head firmly in his neck. Mac wrapped his arms around Stella and closed the door. He started to feel her tears soaking into his shirt and he tightened his grip so that he would not hurt her, but tight enough so she won't get away this time. Mac himself started to cry because he knew every thing would be ok. So he knew what he had to do he told Stella

"It's ok Stella. Every thing will be fine, you don't have to worry about it."

"Mac I am so, so sorry I caused you all this pain. I did not mean to. Please forgive me?"

"You don't have to be sorry Stell this was all just a stupid mistake."

"Yes, it was and Mac I'm going to stay."

"Good because I really did not want you to leave."

"I really did not want to leave myself."

Mac still held on to Stella and he slowly walked her over to the couch. Stella laid againt Mac with her head resting on his chest. They sat for nearly 2 hours with out moving or saying a word. Mac notes Stella was a sleep so he slowly got up when Stella asked him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am quickly going to get something. So go back to sleep."

He knew she was still actually a sleep so she happily obeyed and went back to sleep. He walked to the hall closet and took out a soft, cream blanked. He walked back and slowly laid the blanked on to Stella and tucked her firmly in. He stood still and just looked at her sleeping. He thought about how this experience has shown him how much he actually cares about her, even more than he cared about Claire witch he never knew would be possible and looking at her so peacefully all he wanted to do was tell her he loves her, but unfortunately he is to afraid to be denied by her. After that he switched of the light and said

"Good night."

While brushing a stray curl out of her face. He was just about to leave when he hired Stella

"Mac please don't go. I want you to stay."

Mac did not even try to hesitate because he wanted to stay, but did not want any awkwardness between them. So with her invitation he took of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his blue shirt. He was wearing a pale gray-blue t-shirt underneath. He took off his shoes and slowly made his way over to the couch. Mac and Stella repositioned themselves and Stella laid firmly in Mac's arms. Mac was almost a sleep when he hired Stella say

"I love you."

Mac brushed Stella's arm slight and gave her a kiss in her curls and said

"I love you too Stell."


End file.
